ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crew (Puzzle Piece)
Plot -Cold Open- Dalton as Swampfire is wrapping up a pair of criminals in vines. He finishes leaving the criminals hanging for the police on a lamppost. Swampfire: “Hang tight while the cops get here to clean up.” When he times out, he turns back into a human. He starts walking back to Zander and Cole. -Scene Change- A tall and heavy man is being informed of the incident that had happened with the criminals, but is not told about Swampfire or Dalton being involved. He slams his fist on his desk in a furious manner nearly breaking the desk. Man: “Damn it! They have failed me for the last time.This will set us back at least two weeks. Bail them out of jail; and bring them to me at once! I want to hear them scream for mercy.” _OTS_001_STARTS_ The criminals from earlier are thrown onto the floor in front of a desk and chair. The chair turns around giving a view of the crime boss from earlier. He is a tall, hefty man looking to be German or Austrian. The criminals look at their boss, worried and scared. Man: “Explain. Now.” Criminal 1: “We are sorry sir. Please spare us.----------. We were attacked by…. Well sir, I don’t really know what it was.” Man: “What do you mean? It wasn’t the cops? I bailed you out for nothing?” Criminal 2: “No sir. It was a walking and talking swamp thing! It even shot fireballs!” Man: “You need to stop doing business with Schmitz.” Criminal 1: “He isn’t on anything. This creature was there and real.” Man: “Interesting…..” -Scene Change- Cole: “So are you just going to be a hero from now on and start saving people?” Dalton: “I mean yeah. It just feels right to me. Like I was given this watch for a reason. That I was meant to do good with it.” Zander: “Besides, Dalton really kicked some ass today. What were they stealing anyway?” Dalton: “I am not sure really it was some sort of tech looking thing” Cole: “Well, they are in prison now, so we don’t have to worry about it now” Zander: “Yeah. I guess you are right. We should probably get to school now.” -Scene Change- The trio are sitting at their lunch table when two new kids walk up to the table, hoping to make new friends with them. Dalton and Zander looks up at them while Cole just ignores them entirely. Dalton: “Uhmm, what’s up?” The dude is wearing a t-shirt and gray pants with black shoes. He has neat brown hair that contains a white streak. His aura seems to burst with confidence.The girl is wearing a maroon sweater and gray pants with black boots. She has red hair that flowed down to her back. To Dalton, she seemed to be reserved and quiet. Dude: “Hi my name is Lewis and this is my friend Jade. We are both new here and were wondering if we could sit with you guys. We wanted to try making some new friends.” Zander: “Yeah, it’s fine, dude. I’m Zander. That’s Dalton and that loner right there is Cole.” They sit down with Lewis sitting by Dalton and Zander and Jade by Cole. They start to eat their food in silence until Zander breaks it with a question to try and break the ice. Zander: “So did you two just meet or what?” Jade: “We actually went to the same school before coming here.” Dalton: “Where did you guys go before?” Lewis: “An out of state high school.” Zander: “Alright, that’s cool. So what are you guys into?” Jade: “Sculpting and other art related things.” Cole: “Out of clay and stuff?” Jade: “Yeah, basically. It’s really soothing to me.” The group chats for a while getting to know each other a little bit better. The lunch bell rings ending lunch and the group disperses to class. Dalton walks into his fifth period and sees that Lewis is sitting next to his seat. He sits down waving to Lewis. Lewis seemed like a chill dude to Dalton and potentially a great friend. The class starts and continues like normal. The day slowly goes on and finally transitions to the end of the day. The group meet back together by the flagpole in front of the school. They say their hellos and start to walk home when cop cars speed past them. Dalton looks at Zander and Cole and they nod in agreement. Dalton pretends to take a phone call away from the group. Dalton: “I gotta go guys. See you tomorrow?” Jade and Lewis look at each other and nod. The pair walk away from the others. Cole pulls out his phone and sees who the cops are chasing. Cole: “Break-in on Clemons and Kramer. Apparently, it’s the same guys from today.” Dalton: “How are you doing that?” Zander: “He has been doing this since fourth grade. Shouldn’t you get going?” Dalton presses the button on his watch and the hourglass changes into a diamond shape with the hologram icons appearing above the watch. He scrolls past Swampfire and Cannonbolt landing on a cat looking creature. He picks it and the core pops up as Dalton slams down on it, transforming in a green flash of light. _Transformation_Sequence_003_START_ Dalton grows pointy ears and fur all over. A suit forms around him and his hands start to shake with super speed. _Transformation_Sequence_003_END_ Fasttrack looks at his hands and feet. He feels the speed vibrating through his body and fur. He starts to run towards the crime scene through alleys and in between cars. He arrives and sees the same two dudes from before. Fasttrack: “Again, guys? How did you get out of jail so quickly?” Dude: “Frostbite look at that badge it is wearing. Like the plant guy” Frostbite: “Yeah, you’re right, Sparks. They must be a team or something.” Sparks: “Let’s just freeze this thing before it stops us. Crater will not be happy if he has to pull strings again.” Frostbite and Sparks shoot their weapons at Fasttrack only for him to run out of the way. He runs up to them making them hit each other in slow motion. Time comes back to normal speed and they both fall over and get back up. Sparks: “What the hell was that?” Frostbite then sees a bystander and decides to aim his gun at them and fire. Fasttrack sees this and sprints to save the person, but ends up getting shot by the gun instead. He falls to the floor and looks at the wound. His ribs have been shot with some sort of freeze ray and ice had formed. He vibrates his body quickly to dissolve the ice. It melts away and Fasttrack stands back up. Fasttrack: “That so did not feel good. You guys are going to get it now.” He looks around and Frostbite and Sparks are gone, but they left without their stolen goods. Fasttrack changes back into human form with a red flash. After, he transforms back a gasp could be heard behind him. Jade and Lewis stand behind him. Dalton looks at them with fear in his eyes. Dalton: “It’s not what it looks like. I can explain, I promise.” Dalton is thinking and worrying about how the hell he is going to get himself out of this situation. He knows he couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse to explain to them what they just saw. -Scene Change- The two criminals are back at their base, standing in front of their boss. They are a bit scared and the boss looks irritated. Crater: “So let me get this straight. Not only did you not retrieve the tech I ordered you to get, but you were also stopped by some fast cat? A velocity kitty if you will? What are you two stupid?” Sparks: “We promise that we’re telling the truth! This time we even got footage of it!” Sparks pulls up the video he captured of the crime scene. The video shows Fasttrack saving the bystander. It is clear to Crater that something strange is happening and that creature is unusual to him. Crater pauses the video on the badge looking thing on the chest of the creature. Sparks: “That badge seems to be a logo or something. The plant guy had the same one on his left pectoral muscle.” Crater: “ Hmmmm, it seems like we need to step up our game if we want that tech inside or else we aren’t getting anywhere” -Scene Change- The gang is sitting at a picnic table at a park sitting with the trio on one side and the duo on the other. They sit in silence with Jade and Lewis staring at Dalton waiting for him to say something. Cole and Zander look at each other with a what the hell is going to happen look on their faces. Dalton: “So what you saw was me turning into a creature of some sort with the help of this watch.” Zander and Cole quickly pull Dalton away on the sidelines to talk with him. They could not believe that Dalton was telling them the actual truth. Cole: “Wait, are we actually trusting them like this right away?” Dalton: “We have no other choice. Those guys are going to be back for that tech, so we are going to need all the help we can get guys.” Zander: “If you trust them, then... so do I.” They walk back over and Dalton looks at them then starts again. Dalton: “So I am trusting you guys with my secret.” Jade and Lewis look at each other and nodded and look at Dalton shaking their heads in agreement. Lewis: “You can trust us.” Dalton: “So, I need your help…with a stakeout.” -Scene Change- The gang is sitting atop of the building that they knew would be the target. Each of the four sides of the building has a member of the gang, acting as watchguards. Dalton is waiting in an alley nearby ready to go into the building when the time was needed. Jade and Lewis are vigilante and are watching their sides. Cole is a little sleepy, but stays alert. Zander is watching the front and seems to be nervous and excited. Zander: “This is wicked awesome!” Lewis: “Stay focused on keeping watch. We don’t want them getting past us at all.” Zander grows quiet, putting his eyes back to his side to watch for any activity. He knows it was a serious crime, but they are just kids after all. Not including Dalton, none of them could really do anything to stop the criminals. The most that they could do was call the cops and hope for the best. Just then a van pulls up to the building and three dudes walk out. One is a big hefty dude who looked like could pack a serious punch. One is a dude that is carrying a container on his back that is connected to his gun. The final guy is wearing electrical gloves. The electrical guy walks up to the door and unlocks it through hacking the key panel. Zander: “I’ve got eyes. It’s showtime Dalton.” Dalton waits for them to enter and activates his watch. The hourglass changes once more into a diamond shape making a hologram pop up. It is already on the alien he wants and so he stops moving the dial to make the core pops up. He slams down on the core transforming his body in a green flash of light. _Transformation_Sequence_004_ Dalton grows a bigger chest spourting an extra set of arms. Each hand morphs to only have four fingers. He grows four yellow eyes on his face and red fur like skin all over his body. He finishes transforming and strikes a hero pose. _Transformation_Sequence_004_END_ Fourarms stands at around twelve feet tall as he walks into the building. He watches them get ready and got into a pose. He crosses his arms, but eventually decides to lean on the wall. Fourarms: “Hey guys, how’s it going?” They turn around to look at Fourarms and notices the watch. One of them points to it and the heavy guy walks towards him. Fourarms: “Wait. You guys aren’t the Avengers. Big, Tall, and Heavy gives it away.” Crater: “So you are part of the group that has been giving my boys such a hard time” Fourarms: “Group? I mean, sure. You are committing a crime and crimes are illegal.” Crater charged at Fourarms, but Fourarms held him hand to hand barely budging. Crater: “Get the tech. I’ll keep Handy Man here busy.” Fourarms: “Oh no, you don’t.” He throws Crater down then chased after the duo. Crater recovers and grabs Four Arms from behind, stopping him from pursuing the criminals. Fourarms uses his strength to throw Crater over him and pulls out his phone. He is calling the group. Fourarms: “Guys, There is a third guy here now. He is stopping me from getting the other two. Someone is going to have to get them while I keep their heavy hitter occupied.” Lewis: “I’m on it. Come on, Jade.” The call ended and the scene transitions to the rooftop. Jade and Lewis are about to head down to the battle. Zander: “You don’t expect to be going down there alone, are you?” Lewis: “No, that’s why Jade is coming down with me. We can handle this.” Cole: “We can’t let you do that. We will do it together as a group like we should.” Jade: “Fine then. Let’s just get this over with then.” The gang makes their way down to the building and make their way inside. They sneak past Crater and Fourarms battling and find the other two. Cole finds some trash he could throw at them and chucked it at them. It hits Frostbite in the back of the head and both of them turns around and looked at the gang. Cole gulps when he notices their weapons. Cole: “This might have been a bad idea” -Scene Transition- Fourarms and Crater are back at a hold off with the arms together. Crater: “It seems that we are in some sort of a stalemate.” Fourarms: “I don’t really see it that way.” Fourarms uses his two free hands to smack Crater’s side in. Crater falls to the floor in pain. He got up again and Fourarms was confused. Fourarms: “How are you still fighting? You just took a blow to your ribs by pure strength.” Crater: “I have my ways.” Crater opens his ear piece and talks to his group. Crater: “Do you have the item?” Frostbite: “No. Some kids are in here are attacking us.” Crater runs into the room and Fourarms gets angry and chases after him, hoping to stop him before he got to his friends. He runs in tackling Crater to the ground and pinned him down. Fourarms: “Don’t worry, guys. I got this.” Crater rolls over pinning Fourarms to the floor which surprises the gang, mainly Jade and Lewis. Crater: “Go, you morons. Get the tech so we can leave!” Frostbite creates a wall of ice guarding them while Sparks hacks into the storage safe that contains the device they are after. Lewis starts to kick the ice in to try and get to them, but fails to crack it. Fourarms gets up and throws Crater into the ice destroying it. Sparks finishes hacking the door and Frostbite grabs the tech walking out. Crater is laying on the ground. Sparks and Frostbite see this and freak out, they drop the tech and run. Fourarms picks up the tech, placing it back in the door, closes it up, and locks it inside. Fourarms: “And that is the end of that.” Fourarms is engulfed into red light as he turns back into a human. Dalton looks a bit worn and tired. Crater looks up and sees that there is now a boy instead of the monster that kicked his ass. He gets up about to grab Dalton when Lewis bangs his head in with a metal rod causing him to fall to the floor once again. Zander: “Let’s get out of here before he gets up again. He isn’t going to be happy at all when he wakes up.” The gang leaves and cops arrive at the scene they start to take Crater into custody, but he wakes up and escapes into the city. Detectives investigate the scene of the crime and are confused at what they find. Detective Stone: “This is unusual. This ice is from the gang but the crack is from Crater’s body meaning something with a lot of force threw Crater into the ice. Which begs the question of why they needed an ice wall in the first place.” Detective West: “No video feed at all?” Detective Stone: “Fried by Sparks when they first entered. There is however a green flash that can be seen originating from somewhere off screen just before the feed cuts off.” -Scene Change- The gang is sitting at the same park bench of that day except now it is deserted and dark outside. They are collecting their thoughts and processing what just occurred. Cole is on his phone and sees all the news reports on the events of the night. He shares it with the rest of the group. Dalton: “So all three of them escaped? This sucks, but at least we stopped them from stealing the tech and they are relocated to safer storage, which is good.” Lewis: “I’m confused on how the dude was able to be on par with your heavy hitter looking guy.” Dalton: “Yeah, that is a little strange.” Zander: “Maybe that dude was on drugs or something. Who knows. At least it’s over now.” Cole: “For now. They will be back, so we need to be ready for anything.” Lewis: “That’s true. Best to prepare before we see them again.” Zander: “Maybe we could take some sort of martial arts class or something. So we can have some fighting skills to help us against them.” Lewis: “I know a few things. I will be more than happy to teach all of you.” Dalton: “That would be nice.” -Scene Change- The crew arrive back at their base and sat down. Crater sits, thinking, while Frostbite and Sparks unload from the mission. Crater: “You two just bailed on me out of nowhere. That’s not very loyal of you. How can I trust you as my crew if you pull stuff like that?” Sparks: “We can’t get out if all of us are in jail, Crater.” Crater: “Fine. You’re lucky there are more pressing matters to attend to.” Frostbite: “You’re referring to the three heroes that have been stopping our plans right?” Crater: “You mean that one hero and his little gang of teenagers.” They sit in silence and Crater grows a devilish smile on his face. A plan seems to be forming together in his head. Crater: “One teenage boy with technology that gives him powers. That’s what it was. That power shall be mine. A device that can change you is a powerful thing and it is sure to make us a lot of money on the black market.” Sparks: “I’m guessing you already have a plan for getting it. Don’t you?” Frostbite: “Whatever it is, I want in. I don’t care what it takes. I don’t want to get my ass kicked again.” Sparks: “Same goes for me.” Crater: “Excellent. We are a crew once more. This may even be our biggest score ever. Hope you are both ready for the heist of your life.” _ETS_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *The original Trio meet Jade and Lewis *The Crew is introduced and stopped by Dalton and friends 3 different times Minor Events *Detective Steel and Detective West are introduced. Characters *Dalton *Cole *Zander *Lewis (debut) *Jade (debut) *Lt. Steel (debut) *Detective West (debut) Villains *Sparks (debut) *Frostbite (debut) *Crater (debut) Aliens Used *Swampfire *Fasttrack (debut) *Fourarms (debut) Allusions * When Fourarms is about to talk to the crew he pulls a Spider-Man from the bank scene in Spider-Man:Homecoming * Fasttracks's scene with Frostbite and Sparks is similar to The Flash's first encounter with Captain Cold in CW's The Flash Trivia *This is the first episode that we see Cole's skill with tech *Detective West is named after the character from DC's CW's The Flash Category:Episodes